Naruto: A Simple College Life
by Kryzanna
Summary: It's Naruto's first year at University, and what will happen? Love? Mischief? Maybe he'll get his own fan club? Who knows what's in store! Join him and his friends in a series of episodes where he enters the world of crazy lecturers, flatting, and the joys of college life! It's a whole new world. Discontinued.
1. Chapter 1

**Salutations! **

**Ever wondered what it might be like if Naruto had a TV show where he went to college in the real world?  
Well, this here is going to be run kind of like a TV show! Imagine this chapter as the opening; like the startup of FRIENDS or something! (ie used more for showing characters than being related to a central storyline). Take out the dialogue and imagine it coupled with a catchy tune!  
Most chapters will be short, relatively stand-alone 'episodes' and I'm open to suggestions of what activities and couples there might be!  
Review if you like; follow if you're intrigued xD **

**May potentially contain traces of yaoi in later chapters; probably going to contain many a curse word**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

A bell rang as the clock struck three and a blonde head shot up in excitement as Naruto Uzumaki leapt up from his seat just as class finished. His sudden movement startled the guy sitting next to him and caused a pile of books to topple to the ground.

"Hey! Watch it!" Kiba snapped irritably, elbowing Naruto in the gut as Shikamaru looked up from where he had been sleeping in the seat in front of them and sighed heavily.

"Troublesome," he muttered, rolling his eyes as the blonde excitedly ushered Kiba along as the brunette attempted to gather up his books as best he could with Choji's help.

"Come on guys! We're free!" Naruto whooped in delight as the chatter of the bustling (waking) students of the class began to pick up. Almost as soon as he confirmed that Kiba had recollected all of his belongings, he darted down the stairs to the front and waved from the door. Kiba, Choji and Shikamaru all exchanged glances before sighing in unison and running off after their friend.

Naruto laughed to himself in glee as he ran along the path, his bag and his coat flying out behind him. He heard an excited bark and gave Kiba a thumbs up as his friends drew up beside him; the brunette riding on the back of his enormous dog, and Shikamaru on his skateboard. Choji jogged along after them.

Two girls appeared around the corner on rollerblades, heading in the opposite direction.

"Hey, it's Ino and Sakura!" Kiba exclaimed as the two girls shot past the boys; Ino and Shikamaru exchanging a high-five as they came close. Sakura quickly spun a hundred and eighty degrees and began skating backwards; waving to Naruto and calling out some reminder to pick up groceries for dinner. The cheeky blonde just laughed and waved her off as he continued to run. There was someone he had to catch on the way home, and he couldn't stop to chat!

"Gaara, hey!" Naruto exclaimed in delight as he, Kiba and Shikamaru skidded to a halt beside a moody-looking redhead who was sitting on a bench by a bus stop with his headphones on.

"Naruto; good to see you…" Gaara remarked, raising an eyebrow at Naruto's grinning, mischievous expression, "…What are you planning?"

"You'll see!" Naruto chuckled as Choji pulled up beside them, panting heavily.

"Guys, can we…*pant* take a breather?" he inquired, and then his mouth fell open in horror and resignation as Naruto yanked the surprised Gaara from his spot on the bench and forced him into a run alongside him. Kiba and Shikamaru exchanged glances; shrugged; and headed off again.

"Wait for me!" Choji hollered, sprinting off after them.

The five of them ran through the college; earning very strange looks from the people around them. The food court was bustling but the crowd parted for them; not wanting to get in the way of a man on a mission.

"Gaara! I thought you were headed home after class?" Temari called out from one of the tables nearby where she was having a quick late lunch with Kankuro. The blonde girl gave Shikamaru an unimpressed look as he executed a perfect grind down the hand-railing leading out from the cafeteria and Gaara took that opportunity to slow down to greet his siblings.

"Well, Naruto kidnapped –" He was about to say.

" –Oh no you don't," Kiba and Naruto interrupted, grabbing the unwilling redhead by the scruff of his maroon sweater and dragging him away as his siblings laughed at the 'save me' expression written across their little brother's face.

"Come on, let's take a shortcut through the campus park!" Naruto grinned.

"Where are we going?" Kiba inquired as Akamaru bounded along beside him. They leapt down a flight of stairs and landed in a run, heading straight for the skate park that sat on the edge of the park. "Bye, Hinata; Shino! I'll see you at home!" He added with a short salute as they passed by his flatmates who was taking the path through the quaint park on their way home from class. Shino just nodded curtly as Hinata immediately flushed bright red and hid her face as she spied Naruto.

"Naruto! My youthful rival!" Lee exclaimed, barrelling out of nowhere and aiming a tackle at the blonde's feet, only to end up skidding along in the grass as Naruto swerved violently to avoid him.

"Not right now, Lee; I've got somewhere to be!" he shouted, "See you at the dojo later on! I'll bring a surprise!"

"Lee; quit bothering him!" Tenten's voice could be heard sighing as they ran past her on her yoga mat on the grass; soaking up the relatively calm atmosphere of the park, "Bye, Naruto!" Waves were flung at the brunette girl as they darted on past.

A small brunette boy with long brown hair was lying on his back on the grass near the skate park, when all of a sudden a dark shadow passed over him with a wild whoop. Haku sat up slightly and laughed as Naruto looked over his shoulder and flicked him a thumbs up as the rest of his group passed around the small boy. Shikamaru went skating straight down into the skate park while the other four split into twos and skirted the edges.

"Yo, Zabuza!" Naruto greeted with a fist bump as the elder man shot up from the small half-pipe and spotted the blonde in mid-air, "Looking good man!"

"Don't I know it?" Zabuza smirked, sailing back down into the park once more and smoothly gliding between two other skaters; one who was broad and blue and the other who was slight with white hair. "Oi, Kisame; Naruto's here!" Kisame grinned toothily as he and Suigetsu promptly executed the same trick mid air; though Suigetsu fumbled halfway through and ended up flying off his board and into a redhead who had been unlucky enough to be passing through.

"Suigetsu, you are so dead!" Karin snarled angrily as she glared up at the man who had fallen on top of her. He just laughed and was consequently unceremoniously thrown onto his back. Juugo just sighed and looked at the two of them with a disbelieving expression.

"Fuck, those Seven Swordsmen guys are mean skaters," Kiba admitted, "Naruto; where are we going?" Naruto just laughed heartily and didn't answer.

Neji Hyuuga was sitting at a picnic table on campus with his books and his papers all nicely set up. He had a test in a few days, and it was so peaceful outside that he thought it would be a waste to not get some much-needed vitamin D. He began scrawling down his notes, when all of a sudden; there was a rumbling like thunder, and a blonde and orange blur when hurtling past him in a gust of wind, sending all his nice notes flying through the air. Choji briefly stopped for a breather at the side of the table before noticing that Neji's eyebrow was twitching in rage. He followed the Hyuuga's line of sight and noticed that his wonderfully printed notes had been blown straight onto the canvas that Sai was painting on.

"Sorry, Neji!" Naruto shouted, looking over his shoulder and not sounding in the least bit sorry.

* * *

"So anyway, I was thinking, me and you are both damn fine; maybe we should fucking go out sometime?" Hidan was saying, leaning up against a wall as a rather busty, attractive female eyed his altogether rather pleasing body.

"That…that sounds like a great idea…" she remarked flirtatiously. Kakuzu rolled his eyes.

"Hey, I think there's someone looking at you over there…" he muttered, as annoyed as ever by Hidan's sleazy ways. The young woman looked over her shoulder and stars appeared in her eyes; instantly leaving Hidan's side and leaving the man looking aghast and incredibly offended.

Kakuzu snorted as the two of them looked over to see that the girl had joined the crowd of females that were swooning over and clinging to two rather smug males.

"THAT FUCKING UCHIHA AND STUPID DAMN DEIDARA!" Hidan exploded, steam practically bursting out his ears as Kakuzu rolled his eyes and pinched the back of his shirt to hold him back from attacking the handsome men and their fan clubs.

"I totally have a bigger fan club than you, Itachi, yeah," Deidara smirked, brushing his bangs back off his face and causing the girls to all squeal in delight.

"…It's not a competition," Itachi sighed heavily, slouching and rolling his eyes at the blonde's determination to turn everything into a competition.

"Senpai!" Tobi exclaimed in delight, leaping up behind Deidara and glomping him dramatically.

"Tobi, get the hell off me, yeah!" Deidara snapped aggressively, wriggling and pushing at the orange mask, attempting to dislodge the nuisance from him. Tobi just giggled in delight, before he was physically removed from the aggressive blonde by a rather unimpressed-looking Sasori.

Konan sighed heavily, leaning against Pein with a small smile, watching as a group of five ran past the two of them.

" –Is that Naruto?" she inquired curiously, "He's sure grown up since high school, hasn't he?"

"Agreed," Pein sighed.

"…Oh this is not going to be good…" Nagato commented dryly. Zetsu looked out from the tree that he was sitting in to spot the five figures quickly gaining on what appeared to be a lone figure strolling through campus all alone; shadow long in the afternoon sun.

Suddenly, Deidara was accidentally shoved forwards by Tobi.

"Take that!" he snarled, and Naruto gave a wild cry as there was a sudden explosion from somewhere behind him. The force sent him rocketing forwards in the air as a cloud of dirt and debris shot up and his friends and everyone in the nearby vicinity were all blasted in different directions in a spray of dust.

"Sasuke!" He shouted as he was flung through the air. The lone, raven-haired figure turned at the sound of his name; too late to avoid being tackled to the ground as Naruto caught him around the waist mid-flight.

The two of them crashed to the ground in a roll.

"Idiot!" Sasuke snarled aggressively, pushing the blonde's beaming face away.

"Hey Sasuke!" he chuckled, only to find a sudden shadow looking down on the pair of them. They both looked up and gulped at the sight of their lecturers and tutors; Tsunade; Jiraiya, Orochimaru; as well as Iruka, Kakashi, Asuma and Gai all looking down on them. Tsunade's eyebrow twitched and she folded her arms; very unimpressed. Naruto, unable to do anything else, just looked up at them and grinned his signature smile.

"Um…my bad?" he offered from the ground, scratching the back of his head. Sasuke just glared at him then sighed in resignation as he realised that Naruto wasn't going to leave him alone. The two of them looked back over their shoulders to see that their whole group of friends had assembled and were laughing. Naruto dragged himself and Sasuke to their feet.

"This is going to be the best year ever!" He proclaimed; leaping into the air with a fist raised in excitement.

* * *

**And that's where the title would show up and we would head on into the episode! Which, if people show interest, will be up shortly, where we find Naruto on his first day at University! Who will he encounter and what mischief will they get up to?**

**Much love, as always**

**xx K **


	2. Day One: Encounter

**Welcome to Naruto's first hour of university! Who's he going to meet? **

* * *

It was just about ten am on the first day of lectures at the University of Konoha and students all across the huge campus were struggling to find their classes. First years had their maps out; panicking when they realised that they had five minutes to gap it across the entire campus to make it to their next class on time. Already-terrified law students were despairing after only having spent an hour in their course, and half of the English majors probably hadn't shown up for their first lectures.

Pre-med; the first year course required for entry into medicine, was the most popular course, and currently one of the larger lecture theatres was slowly filling up with nervous first-years for their first anatomy lecture.

There was a guy in track pants and a black turtle-neck slouched in his seat in the front row; obviously asleep from the lecture beforehand; a second-year calculus class. That was Shikamaru Nara; acknowledged genius and complete lazy-ass. He was snoring softly and a small perimeter was forming around him by the people too nervous to wake and him and not wanting to sit beside him.

Slowly, the room began to fill up.

Naruto Uzumaki drank in a deep breath as he stood outside his lecture theatre. He quickly did a mental check; yes, he'd already gone to the bathroom; wouldn't have to leave the class; yup, had his bag with his laptop, and spare paper and pens if the battery died. Student ID. Jacket. Wallet. He had it all! (Well, to be fair, Sakura had had to remind him to remember everything about three times that morning and he'd almost overslept…)

But here he was! A college student! And this was anatomy; he'd heard rumours through the girls that there was someone here that he felt like he hadn't seen in a very long time. Huffing out his breath, he plastered his usual grin across his face and stalked proudly into the lecture theatre. First thing was first.

"…Do you know Sasuke Uchiha?"

That was the first thing Shikamaru heard upon waking, and he knew without a doubt that Naruto had entered the building.

"How troublesome," he muttered with a yawn, checking the clock and deciding that it was still too early. "What class is this?" he inquired of the girl sitting closest to him.

"Human biology," she replied shyly and he weighed up his options before sinking back into his seat and closing his eyes once more. However, after years of school with Naruto, his ears could distinctly pick out the sound of the blonde's voice.

"Have you seen a guy called Sasuke Uchiha anywhere?" Naruto was wandering up and down the aisles of the theatre, asking people at random. "He's a bit taller than me; with black hair and looks kind of like a jackass?" Shikamaru opened one eye and chuckled to himself. It had been all the blonde could talk about for weeks now; the five of them had moved into their flat earlier in the year; Naruto, Shikamaru, and Choji with Sakura and Ino; and Naruto was filled with constant chatter of hoping to finally see Sasuke again after years of separation when the Uchiha moved high schools.

" –Have you seen this snobby-looking guy with black hair…he'll be wearing a crest that looks like a fan…"

It was ten past and their lecturer was nowhere to be seen. Naruto sighed, leaning heavily on the front desk, having been unable to find anyone who knew who Sasuke Uchiha was; let alone where he might be.

"Morning, Naruto," Shikamaru greeted lazily, cocking his head and acknowledging the blonde, "I'm glad you finally got up this morning."

"Like you can talk," Naruto sniffed, "Do you even take this class?" Shikamaru just shrugged noncommittally as though this was a minor detail and jerked a finger over his shoulder.

"I think the person you're looking for might be back there," he commented lazily, smirking slightly as Naruto followed the direction of his thumb up to a dark-haired figure wrapped in a hoodie and doing what appeared to be trying to look as invisible as possible.

"Sasuke?" He exclaimed suddenly, his voice suddenly filled with hope and delight. Shikamaru looked over his shoulder with a chuckle to discover that the person sitting pretty much in the dead centre of the lecture theatre now had many eyes trained on him and was sinking down into his seat.

"It is you!" Naruto cried out, clambering up onto one of the seats and beginning to climb up the tiered seats as Sasuke Uchiha finally sighed in defeat and flicked his hood back with a quick toss of his head. Immediately there were gasps and whispers as all the girls in his vicinity were immediately enraptured by his sharp, striking features.

"Oh my god, he looks just like Itachi!"

Naruto chuckled as he watched Sasuke's eyebrow twitched at being yet again compared to his perfect elder brother by some ridiculous female.

"It's been so long, Sasuke!" he exclaimed, clambering closer as the raven tried to pretend that he didn't know the crazy, orange-clad, loud-mouthed young adult leaping up seats to reach him, "How have you –" All of a sudden, one seat away, Naruto lost his footing and went falling forwards.

Before he knew what was happening, Naruto found his hands planted either side of Sasuke's shoulders with his mouth pressed against something warm and soft. As his bright eyes widened in horror, he gasped a little, his tongue accidentally slipping out from his lips and brushing against something else that felt distinctly tongue-like. Laughter, jeers (and a few catcalls) struck up through the classroom and Sasuke pushed the blonde backwards in horror.

"Dammit Naruto, why does this always happen?" He snapped irritably, wiping his mouth distastefully as Naruto toppled to the floor with a thud. "…I mean…" he fell into a scowling, ominous silence as he realised that his entire class had heard exactly what he had just said and had no idea that this exact same incident had happened not only once in primary school, but also on their first day of high school.

Naruto, blushing, emerged sheepishly from under the desk and laughed awkwardly as the students returned to their idle chatter; still waiting on their lecturer.

"So…uhh…how you been, Sasuke?" Naruto inquired, scratching the back of his neck, "…It's been a while, hasn't it? Four years, right?"

"Yeah," Sasuke replied flatly.

"Who you flatting with?" the blonde asked eagerly, almost unable to believe that this was actually Sasuke sitting in front of him; his old best friend, in the flesh! He rubbed his mouth to get rid of the feeling of lips against his. "I'm with Shikamaru and Ino, and Sakura and Choji. The others are all here too; Kiba lives like a street away from me, and Neji and Lee and everyone…"

Sasuke was saved from having to answer by someone clearing their throat in the lecture theatre's microphone.

"…Is this thing even on…Oh good…" the voice remarked, and all eyes turned to the front. Naruto's eyes widened as he recognised that familiar spiked orange hair and the ungainly facial piercings.

"You!" Sasuke suddenly growled, leaping to his feet and stalking to the aisle, "What are you doing here?"

"What –little Uchiha, is that you?" the man inquired flatly, "Wow, it's been what, like five years; you've gotten taller…"

"Sasuke, what are you doing?" Naruto exclaimed from the stairs as Sasuke rounded on the man with the microphone.

" –Naruto, what's this kid's deal?" he inquired flatly, "Are we fighting? What's going on –"

"Hey, Pein, it's all good," the blonde chuckled, waving in greeting. Sasuke did a double-take and frowned; at a loss as to what was happening.

"…Didn't this guy try to like _kill_ us; more specifically, you?" he growled flatly, his voice demanding an explanation for what Naruto was being so chummy with Pein.

"Oh that is so high school," Naruto shrugged with a grin, "We're past that, right Pein?"

"You know it, Naruto," the orange-haired man shrugged, "I'm actually just here for a recruitment drive actually; you should totally join the Akatsuki; we're kind of low on numbers these days. Actually…where are those idiot minions of mine…" There was silence for a long moment and Pein coughed self-consciously.

"Um, talk amongst yourselves," he muttered into the microphone.

As again, the volume of conversation began to rise; Naruto joined Pein and Sasuke at the front of the lecture theatre, noting with a twinge of jealousy that Sasuke was now several centimetres taller than him. The raven was looking much the same as he had four years ago; just _older_; and his bangs had changed a little. Not to mention that the hundreds of girls in the class appeared to already be gazing at him adoringly.

"…I didn't miss this…" Naruto muttered flatly in reference to Sasuke's fangirls, looking out into the faces with distinct jealousy in his voice.

"…Still the same old idiot," the raven remarked with that same, smug smirk that always made Naruto want to punch it off his face.

"You're still an arrogant bastard," he shot back snappily and Pein just sighed, seeing far too much similarity between these two warring friends and two of his own.

"Naruto…maybe don't cause _another_ scene today?" Shikamaru advised sleepily from the front row, and Sasuke raised an eyebrow, "Yo, Sasuke. You and Naruto here really do have a first-day tradition don't you…"

" –Shut your damn mouth, Shikamaru!" Naruto exclaimed hotly, his cheeks flushing in embarrassment as he folded his arms. The lazy genius just laughed shortly.

"In any case; Tsunade's recruited Neji to make sure you don't get into any trouble on your first day," he added, jerking his head to the back of the classroom. Naruto's blue eyes narrowed and his mouth fell open as he noticed the elder Hyuuga himself sitting in the back row looking as stern as ever in his crisp, white shirt and brown slacks.

"Why does the old hag keep thinking I'm going to get into trouble?" Naruto muttered crossly, remembering how Tsunade had often told Neji to keep an eye out for her 'beloved grandson'. Unfortunately for Naruto, Neji was a great believer in violent tactics and his gentle-fist martial arts style was none too gentle when the blonde got himself in trouble.

"Tch," Sasuke scoffed, brushing his hair back off his face; a gesture that immediately had the girls in the class blushing and giggling amongst their friends. He rolled his eyes in irritation.

"I thought I sensed the disdain of my dear little brother," a deep, amused voice remarked from one of the other entrances, and Sasuke, Naruto and Pein all looked up to see a tall, dashingly handsome man with his hair tied in a long ponytail at the nape of his neck, entering the room.

"Oh my god, that's Itachi Uchiha!" A girl squealed out in delight and the gasps started. Itachi raised a hand to his forehead as though such petty female noises were giving him a headache. Apparently this made him look even more mysterious and alluring because more wolf whistles and cheers erupted from the class –even a few of the males looked stunned.

And who wouldn't? Itachi Uchiha was fucking sexy as all hell.

"Am I late?" he inquired, addressing Pein and tucking his hands into his pockets, "Oh hello Naruto; Sasuke didn't mention that you were in his class. Maybe you'll be able to study together like in high school –"

" –Like hell we will," Sasuke muttered flatly, glaring over at his brother mutinously. Itachi just smirked and looked expectantly at the clock and then simply shrugged when he realised that he knew exactly which lecturer was supposed to be there.

"If just _once_, you two could both be on time," Pein complained crossly, "I'm trying to run a club!"

"Just as long as he doesn't show up with…"

There was a sudden loud explosion from somewhere outside the lecture hall and a slightly singed looking man in a strange orange mask came flying into the room with a cry of "_No, senpaiiiiiiiii_!" His clothes looked rather scorched. He tumbled to the ground at Itachi's feet; smoke billowing through the door after him.

"…B-But Tobi was a good boy…" he managed to assure Pein before scuttling backwards until his back hit the wall.

"Oh here we go," Itachi and Pein complained, both facepalming, "Does he really have to do this every time?" Itachi sighed in exasperation.

"Does who –" Naruto was about to ask, but that was when a figure strolled out through the smoke in a dazzling, mystical entrance amid background cheering from the corridor and struck a cocky pose as the entire class stared.

It was a lithe, tanned blonde man in skinny jeans and branded shoes with a studded belt; and a loose black crop-top over his fishnet shirt. Blonde hair was half-tied up in a ponytail and the rest hung loosely; framing his face handsomely. He gave his hair a casual flick.

"Damn," Naruto remarked, swallowing and struggling to close his mouth as he stared. He was straight; but _damn. _Itachi just sighed as he heard the all-too familiar sound of squealing girls from the hallway outside.

"…Yes, Deidara got hot," the elder Uchiha confirmed dryly, folding his arms as the blonde smugly sauntered over to the front of the lecture theatre; girls drooling over the pooling eye candy at the front of the room.

"Don't stare at what you can't afford, yeah?" Deidara smirked, flicking Naruto in the forehead as he passed and standing on Pein's other side; opposite Itachi, "So, Itachi; I see your fan club is yet to make an appearance, yeah. Pity really. Although to be fair, only a small portion of mine did and well –" he gestured at the door where there were resounding squeals of 'I love you, Deidara-senpai!' and 'You are the coolest, senpai!' of course accompanied by much swooning.

Suddenly seeming to notice Sasuke standing there, he raised an eyebrow and gave the younger Uchiha a quick once-over.

"Well, you're mighty fine, aren't you, yeah?" he remarked with a wink and Itachi deadpanned.

"That's my little brother, Deidara," he informed him flatly.

"Baby Sasuke?" Deidara chuckled, his mouth falling open in astonishment, "Well look who finally hit puberty –"

"Hands off," Itachi snapped irritably.

" –He's just jealous that I've become more popular than him," Deidara informed Naruto slyly. Itachi just glared at Pein.

"He's impossible," the Uchiha growled, "Where the hell is Sasori; you know he's the only one who can…" He suddenly froze when he realised that the entire class was still quiet and could hear his annoyed speech. With a self-conscious cough, he didn't bother finishing his sentence and looked pointedly at Pein.

"Greetings," Pein remarked conversationally, finally grabbing the full attention of the room, "My name is Pein and I'm the president of the University of Konoha Student's Association; the Akatsuki. I'm here to try and get you to join; we have heaps of great positions available –and don't forget to come vote for your favourites around election time –"

" –And don't forget to join the Deidara Fan Club, yeah," Deidara suddenly snatched the microphone from Pein mid-sentence. The elder man glared at him, but the cocky blonde didn't seem to notice. Itachi just huffed from the corner of his mouth and folded his arms agitatedly. "Mine is so much better than Itachi's; I love all my fans -get a free signed poster when you join; and I'm available on Thursdays in the campus park for photo opportunities –"

"…Is that the same Deidara that had braces and bad skin in high school?" Naruto inquired of Shikamaru and Sasuke as all three of them stared incredulously at the young man who had apparently captivated much of the room. "The one two years above us?"

"Yeah, didn't you get Temari and Ino to put dresses on him?" Shikamaru reminded him flatly.

"They also plaited his hair," the blonde added with a wince.

"…He seems to really be taking advantage of post-puberty," Sasuke remarked in a deadpan and a little annoyed at being called 'mighty fine' by another man. Deidara, during high school had been a quick tempered kid a few years above them who was a little bit of a pushover sometimes. He'd been a scrawny guy that had bad acne and braces and hadn't really been all that good looking (overshadowed by better looking friends.)

But now; by god Deidara had gotten hot.

"Dear god, we created this monster," Naruto gasped in a whisper, clapping a hand to his mouth in horror. Itachi gave him a dark look.

"You think this is bad?" he inquired flatly, "I _live_ with this monster."

"Itachi…I'm so sorry for the terrible things we did."

" –It's not your fault; everyone dressed Deidara in drag. He's just got such good hair for it…"

"Itachi, I'll thank you for not be an asshole, yeah?" Deidara snorted, only to have the microphone snatched from his hands as Pein took control of the situation again.

"Anyway –"

"Pein, _what_ are you doing here?" a smooth voice suddenly inquired, and the orange-haired man immediately looked slightly berated as he looked over towards one of the entrances to see that the lecturer had finally appeared.

"…Where have _you_ been?" he inquired flatly, "Kakashi, you're twenty-five minutes late to a lecture."

" –Well, there was this cat…and an old woman; and this…my bike –fine, I like my daytime soap operas, okay, so sue me," Kakashi shrugged with a chuckle, folding his arms, "And might I remind you that Tsunade has forbidden you to start campaigning yet; and you aren't allowed to bully first years into joining the Akatsuki." Pein fumbled for a few more moments before averting his eyes.

"And Deidara; go to your chemistry class," Kakashi rolled his visible eye in exasperation, "Orochimaru already doesn't like you."

"He doesn't appreciate how I turn chemistry into art!" Deidara snapped irritably.

"Oh god, Deidara; don't do it…" Itachi facepalmed, "Sasuke, Naruto; cover your mouths…"

" –Because _art_ is a –"

_BANG!_

There was a sudden explosion of flame and smoke and a huge noise as the blonde tossed something to the ground. Smoke billowed off through the class and fire crackled briefly and Naruto coughed dramatically as he inhaled some kind of gas that probably wasn't good for the lungs.

When the smoke cleared, Pein, Itachi, Deidara and Tobi were all gone, leaving Kakashi standing at the front of the class with a rather blackened face. He blinked several times and then sighed heavily.

"Return to your seats; Sasuke, Naruto," he advised, and the two of them were forced to stalk back up the stairs looking a little bit sooty from Deidara's explosion.

"How did _Kakashi_ become a lecturer?" Naruto muttered under his breath, "Didn't he used to read porn in class?" Sasuke didn't deign to respond as they took two adjacent seats. "Hey Sasuke, you'll have Cell Biology after this, right? Wanna walk to class together?"

"No, stop bothering me, idiot…"

"Oh come on Sasuke, please! Then you can buy me ramen at the food court like the old days!"

"Tch, keep dreaming," the raven snorted.

"Sasuke, you're the best!" the blonde grinned in delight and Sasuke looked decidedly put out.

"I didn't say I would!" he snapped, brushing his hair back off his face and just _knowing_ that there were people staring at him.

"So after Kakashi's lecture we've got to run to our next one…then there's lunch, and after afternoon classes you totally have to come over to my flat," Naruto was rattling off as he dragged his laptop out onto his desk. Sasuke just sighed in resignation with the understanding that if this day ever ended, it was going to be the longest year of his life.

All of a sudden, the smoke alarms, finally having caught a whiff of the smoke sent off by Deidara, started blaring and without warning, the fire sprinklers shot on; everyone immediately screaming and trying to save their electronics.

"What a relief," Kakashi remarked into the microphone amid the screams, "I thought I was going to have to actually give this lecture. You're all excused; this was just a lame introductory lecture anyway; information about the course will be on the internet later tonight if I can be bothered."

Naruto stared at Kakashi for a long moment as the lazy asshole just right on stalked from the lecture theatre as everyone rushed for the exits; all completely drenched. He looked across at Sasuke, who was pouting and looking incredibly sullen.

"It's okay," Naruto chuckled, wrapping an arm around the raven's shoulder and leading him, sopping, towards the door, "My house isn't far; you can borrow some clothes and then we can go to Cells class."

Sasuke just glared at him but sighed heavily, knowing that he didn't really have any other choice.

* * *

**What a great start to the academic year! Stay tuned for the next chapter where we join Naruto on the rest of his wonderful first day of university life! How's Sasuke going to cope with having the annoying blonde back in his life?  
I'm also kind of liking Deidara as an asshole. It's a new one for me, and I love it. **

**xx K**


	3. Day One: A First Day To Remember

**After an interesting first class, what's the rest of Naruto's day like? And is it going to reflect on what the rest of the year might hold?**

* * *

Sasuke tugged irritably at the shirt he was wearing. It was a little tight on him but apart from that fit relatively well. At least it was black and wasn't orange.

"It's fine," Naruto snorted, rolling his eyes as they headed to the food court to have some lunch before their first chemistry class of the year, having managed to sit through an entire Cell Biology lecture from Shizune. "Why do we even have to go to these stupid lectures? They're just telling us about the course and when our tests are and things, and that doesn't even matter yet!" Sasuke just gave him a flat look and rolled his eyes, unable to believe that a dead-last like him had actually managed to get into university.

"Yo! Kiba!" Naruto exclaimed in delight and Sasuke just groaned.

_Speaking of dead-lasts_…

Naruto and Kiba met with a furious, manly embrace.

"Man, where've you been?" Naruto cried out, "I thought we were both doing pre-med papers together?"

"Nah, I'm trying for Vet school," Kiba shrugged, "I've got animal biology instead of human; and my Cells class is in a different stream from you. You got chemistry after lunch though, right? Oh wow…hey…Sasuke…" he added, upon spying the raven standing there looking like it was the last place in the world that he wanted to be. "…Is that Naruto's shirt?"

" –Long story…fire sprinklers…" Naruto winced with a small shrug, "It was Deidara; remember him?"

"The skinny dweeb with the braces?"

"Yeah. He's got a fan club or something now," the blonde rolled his eyes, "Sasuke was just about to buy me lunch; want to join us –"

"Hey moron, I never said I was –"

"Sure," Kiba grinned toothily, "I think Hinata and Shino are both free now as well so I was going to catch up with them anyway." Sasuke's eyebrow twitched in annoyance, just knowing that this lunchtime was going to turn into some terrible reunion of his old high school schoolmates.

The food court was bustling with life and smelt of all kinds of delicious food. Naruto and Kiba both settled on ramen (which Sasuke unwillingly paid for) while the raven got himself a salad.

"Yo, Sasuke, over here!" there was a holler and Sasuke groaned as Naruto instantly looked around for the source of the call. It came from a lanky guy with white hair, who was sitting next to a burly redhead.

"Hey, you know those guys?" Naruto inquired as they were forced to walk past.

"Oi, Sasuke, who're your friends?" the guy asked curiously as he slurped at a slushy, "Thought you didn't like anyone?"

"Naruto Uzumaki," the blonde introduced himself with a grin, sticking out a hand, "Me and Sasuke are old friends. He likes me more than he'll admit –"

" –In your dreams, moron –"

"Oh so _you're_ Naruto," the guy chuckled, "Suigetsu Hozuki; I think you know my friend Zabuza?"

"Yeah; me and Zabuza go way back," Naruto laughed, taking a seat opposite Suigetsu and Kiba and (more reluctantly), Sasuke, joined them, "How do you know Sasuke?"

"We're his flatmates," Suigetsu shrugged casually, "We went to high school together, us and Juugo –" He jabbed a finger at the guy sitting next to him, " –As well as this bitch Karin; she's got like a mega crush on Sasuke though and it's fucking annoying…"

"Man, I know what that's like," Naruto muttered, rolling his eyes. He was liking Suigetsu more and more by the second. Kiba flagged down his two flatmates, Hinata and Shino, as they passed by and the table grew in number.

"You sure were popular at your old school, Sasuke," Juugo commented flatly, acknowledging Hinata with a brief nod; to which she promptly blushed and became incredibly absorbed in her rice ball. Sasuke made a noncommittal noise and glared at Naruto for having forced a collision between his old group and new.

"You should totally come hang at our place sometime," Suigetsu was saying casually, taking another loud slurp of his slushy.

"No, he shouldn't –" Sasuke began to growl.

"Sure, that'd be sweet!" Naruto grinned, and as Suigetsu rattled off the address, discovered to his delight (and Sasuke's horror) that lived only two streets away from one another.

"We should totally have a big party sometime," Kiba remarked in excitement, sloppily eating his food and causing Sasuke to look down his nose at him in irritation, "It'd be mean; like having everyone get back together and shit. You guys could meet the rest of us –" Sasuke just made an annoyed noise and glared down into his salad; picking at it in irritation. This was _not_ how he'd imagined his first day at college.

"Hey, Sasuke, isn't that your brother?" Suigetsu suddenly remarked, looking up and seeing a familiar long-haired raven entering the food court with his laptop under his arm and chatting amiably with possibly the largest man Naruto had ever seen in his life –not to mention, his skin was blue.

"Yeah, so what?" the raven snapped darkly as immediately, all eyes in the food court began wandering towards the handsome Uchiha.

"Itachi, I love you!" Someone called out in delight as the pair of raven and blue man took a seat at one of the tables already occupied by Pein and a pretty young woman with bright blue hair. A vein in Itachi's eye twitched.

"…Fangirls," Suigetsu scoffed, rolling his eyes, "So, does Sasuke have a fan club yet? I'd heard about Itachi's –"

"I think they're getting there," Naruto grumbled, and then his face brightened. "Oh, hey Sakura!" he exclaimed, waving over a pretty girl with pink hair and wearing a cute red dress. She was with Ino and a red-head girl Naruto hadn't seen before.

"Naruto; why are you buying lunch?" Sakura complained, hands on her hips in annoyance, "I thought I told you that there was leftover pasta in the fridge from dinner last night –"

" –I know, I know…" Naruto muttered sheepishly, "I just kind of forgot…and it's okay, because look who brought me lunch!" Hoping to save himself from Sakura's considerable wrath, he spun a very apprehensive Sasuke around; an action which caused Sakura's eyes to widen in astonishment and horror, "I found him in bio class and then I had to take him back to the flat to get him a new shirt –"

"Sasuke Uchiha has already been to our house?" Sakura exclaimed in shock, "Naruto!" Immediately she smacked him around the back of the head, "_How could you do that? Our house is a tip! What he must think of us_ –by the way, it's nice to see you again, Sasuke."

"Hn," Sasuke remarked noncommittally.

" –Suigetsu! Aren't you going to introduce us all?" the redhead girl snapped at Suigetsu before yanking on his ear and taking the seat opposite Sasuke, "You're so fucking rude! How's your day been, Sasuke?" she added sweetly. Suigetsu and Naruto exchanged weak looks before rubbing at their respective injured regions.

"Guys, this is Karin," Suigetsu muttered finally, sidling away from her, "Karin; these guys went to school with Sasuke."

"Oh, how nice," she commented, "Sakura; you didn't mention that you knew Sasuke?" The boys all shuddered and sighed in apprehension, now all acknowledging that the entire table had grown a little tense.

"Yeah, we've known each other since primary school," Sakura replied sweetly, though her tone heavily implied a challenge.

"Oh brother, here we go…" Naruto and Suigetsu muttered.

After that, however, things became a lot more civil and the new group began chatting away about their summer holidays and where they were living, and what courses they were studying. A lot of them were doing pre-med with classes in various streams; which was how Sakura and Ino had met Karin; and a lot of them had their Chemistry lecture after lunch.

Suddenly, Karin stopped eating, fork halfway towards her mouth, and Suigetsu followed her line of sight. The straw of his slushy fell limp from his mouth. Curious eyes turned to look over at one of the entrances of the food court, where there was now what appeared to be a large group of girls wearing matching T-shirts with a certain face plastered across them.

"Deidara, you're the best! Oh my god, you are so hot!" the cries came as he stalked across the room with a dashing smirk plastered across his face. As he passed their table, he flicked a wink at Sakura and she looked stunned.

"…I think I kind of just fell in love," she remarked in a breathy voice, her green eyes blinking in infatuation as the newcomer continued past her with his fan club in tow. "Wait, did they just say 'Deidara' –as in the guy we used to dress up in high school?"

"The same," Naruto and Sasuke replied flatly.

"_God_ he got so hot!" Sakura exclaimed in a sigh, stars twinkling in her eyes, "Did you see that smile –oh my _god_…"

"Not you too…" Naruto complained, hanging his head in desperation.

"I don't see the big deal," Ino shrugged, going back to her salad, "If anything, Itachi's better looking." Sasuke glared at her and then rolled his eyes, "Sorry Sasuke; but it's true; have you _seen_ your brother? He's like sex on legs!"

" –Ino, are you a lesbian or something; Deidara is obviously way hotter," Sakura snorted, rolling her eyes.

"No way! Itachi's got that whole bad-boy, mysterious stranger thing going on –"

"He's a fifth year _Law_ student! There's _nothing_ bad-boy about that!"

" –Did that girl just say that Itachi's hotter than Deidara?" a random girl from nearby inquired flatly.

"Yeah, I know right?" Sakura snorted defensively, folding her arms.

"Deidara all the way," the girl snorted, opening her jacket to reveal that she was wearing one of the Deidara Fan Club official T-shirts.

" –Are we comparing Itachi and Deidara?" another girl suddenly exclaimed, and then suddenly, before the boys at the table knew what was happening, the entire region around them had become a debate-slash-all-out-war about which of the two heartthrobs was the hottest. Naruto clamped his hands over his ears and tried to make himself incredibly small in the hopes that no one would start flinging things at him –or step on him. Kiba was already looking fairly trampled.

"Ladies, ladies, _please_," Deidara's voice remarked, and suddenly the warring fangirls broke apart to reveal the man himself, standing there as though he owned the cafeteria. Itachi was standing beside him looking as though he really couldn't be bothered with something as trivial as this. "Let's not fight about this; we all know that Itachi possesses some…_slightly attractive_ traits. I can accept that, yeah. Why don't we just all get along, right, Itachi?"

"Deidara, you're being ridiculous," Itachi facepalmed, "You're making a scene again."

"This is literally the most ridiculous thing I've seen since the whole Team Edward and Team Jacob argument," Sasuke growled, chin resting on one hand as he glared at his brother for allowing such a stupid scene to take place. There was silence for a moment as the girls nearby all stared at his handsome face.

"That's why I'm totally Team Sasuke!" Karin squealed.

"I want to be Team Sasuke!"

"Sasuke, you are _so_ much hotter than your brother!"

Sasuke just closed his eyes and tried to convince himself that this was all just a terrible, terrible nightmare, and he was about to wake up in his bed at his flat and live out his _actual_ first day of college. Unfortunately, he didn't wake up, just felt dozens of beaming eyes looking up at him.

"…Naruto, we have Chemistry class," was all he said, slowly getting up from his chair and smoothly stalking from the food court as though nothing was happening.

"_Damn it! _Why does his exit look so much cooler than mine?" Deidara exploded angrily, folding his arms like a pouting child. Itachi just patted the blonde on the head condescendingly in mock comfort –a gesture that the short blonde did _not_ appear to appreciate.

"No, Deidara! Your exit is so much cooler!" His fans immediately began cooing to soothe his wounded ego. This of course was the cue for the nearby girls to begin arguing all over again about who had the cooler exit. Naruto and Kiba decided that it was probably a good idea to escape before things got ugly again.

"Hey, we'll see you guys around?" he called out to Suigetsu, "Party this weekend?"

" –Our flat's not really big enough, but we'll find a place," Suigetsu shrugged, waving him away.

"…Naruto; if you're looking to have a party, you're welcome to use my place," Itachi remarked conversationally, having overheard this, "It would be nice to see a bit more of Sasuke. He doesn't visit much."

"You really mean it?" Naruto exclaimed in delight, "Really, Itachi? We can have a party at your flat?"

"Sure," Itachi shrugged, "We have heaps of space and I just know Sasuke would _hate_ it if I met all his friends." Naruto just chuckled as the elder Uchiha smirked.

"You're all right, Itachi," Naruto grinned, "If I was a chick, I'd totally be in _your_ fan club."

"…Oh believe me when I say that there are more males in my fan club than I care to admit," Itachi muttered with a heavy sigh, "Kisame, come on; let's go home for lunch; Deidara's being a little shit." The blue man appeared at the raven's elbow as if from nowhere and gave a nod of acknowledgement to Suigetsu before the pair headed away from the food court; the elder Uchiha's fangirls all trailing at a bit of a distance now because of the somewhat terrifying presence of Kisame.

"Naruto." Sasuke's annoyed voice could be heard from a bit further away.

"Coming, Sasuke!" the blonde yelped, grabbing his bag and jogging after him, "…Bastard! You can't just call me like that and expect me to come!"

"…Would you prefer it if I whistled?"

* * *

It was with much trepidation that Naruto ventured into his first Chemistry lecture. He'd never been very good at chem and he had heard terrible things about this particular paper. It broke first years; or so the rumour went. It was apparently a brutal paper.

Upon entry, Naruto's face fell as he recognised the lecturer as Tsunade's old friend Orochimaru. That, and Deidara was casually lounging up against the whiteboard. He and Sasuke took seats in what they presumed was the safest region of the lecture theatre, with Kiba sitting in front of them, and the girls –ie Sakura, Hinata, Karin and Ino all in the same row; Hinata taking the spare seat beside Sasuke to prevent more arguments from arising. For some reason there was a large bowl of water sitting on the desk at the front.

Orochimaru was busy putting what appeared to be a large piece of paper in the water and observing it.

"What do you think he's like as a lecturer?" Sakura inquired, "I heard he was a teacher at your school for a while, Sasuke?" Sasuke nodded shortly, raising an eyebrow.

"Deidara, if you will?" Orochimaru remarked into the microphone in an almost conversational tone, stepping back several paces and strapping on a pair of safety glasses. Deidara smirked, and pulled out a small jar from his pocket. With strange speed and dexterity, he removed what appeared to be a large chunk of whatever it was with a pair of tweezers and threw it into the bowl of water.

Nothing happened for a moment, but then the paper in the water erupted into a flame and spurted fire all over the desk.

With casual ease, Deidara produced a fire extinguisher and promptly sprayed the desk and the entire front three rows; dousing them in white powder. The entire room burst out laughing.

"And that's what happens for being little nerds that sit at the front of the class," Orochimaru remarked with a smirk, folding his arms superiorly, "I have no time for suck ups in my class, I hope you realise? My name is Professor Orochimaru and I'll be your lecturer and the supervisor of your labs. This is my third-year assistant, Deidara, who you have probably already met before. He tends to enjoy misusing his chemistry lessons." He gave Deidara a flat glare and the blonde just shrugged before jamming his hands in his pockets.

"Art is a bang," he offered as an explanation.

"Now, before we start, can anyone tell me what my annoying assistant added to that water?" The rows of people coated in fire extinguisher grumbled answers as they began wiping themselves off.

"You; blonde in the orange," Orochimaru pointed out, "What was it?" Naruto, realising that that finger was directed at him, panicked and fumbled for any word. Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Potassium," the raven answered in place of Naruto, to save him from more humiliation.

"Very good –oh, Sasuke; I should have expected as much from you," Orochimaru chuckled.

"…Aren't we only allowed up to sodium in classrooms these days…" Naruto grumbled crossly, folding his arms.

"You'll speak when spoken to, understood?" the lecturer growled flatly, " –Oh, you're Tsunade's boy aren't you? Naruto Uzumaki? Was there something you'd like to share?"

"N-No," Naruto stammered, swallowing and trying to sink down into his seat. Orochimaru seemed to ponder this and reached into his briefcase for something. There was a loud noise and he felt a slight sting against his cheek.

"Ow!" he exclaimed, reaching up to touch his cheek and noticing that there was something that resembled a spit-ball stuck there; except that it was purple. The class began to giggle and he wiped his skin; his thumb coming away coated in a purple liquid.

"I'm not only a chemistry professor; I'll also be taking anyone who is doing microbiology," Orochimaru informed them, "That there on this young man's cheek is crystal violet stain, and if I catch any of you breaking any of my rules –" He waved a small tube that had obviously been used to fire said spit-ball, " –You can expect to spend a good few hours scrubbing your faces. Is that understood?" There were nods from everyone present. " –No talking in lectures; no phones; no eating; and no back-talking."

Satisfied that he had made himself quite clear, Orochimaru smiled in what was possibly meant to be a welcoming way, and began his lecture. A few people, despite his warning, still ended up with a crystal-violet stained face.

* * *

"Well this _sucks_," Naruto complained, examining himself in the window and seeing the smudged trail of purple having dried on his face, "Sasuke…It's not coming off!"

"Does that look like my problem?" the raven snorted, rolling his eyes. Finally, classes were over and they were _free_! Physics, their final class, had gone relatively well, except that their lecturer, Gai, had entered amidst an elaborate light-show in an attempt to psyche everyone up about the physics of light. It probably would've been all right if he hadn't decorated himself with various prisms so that he refracted the light with every step he took. Or maybe if he hadn't been balanced precariously on one end of a see-saw with two terrified students on the other end to demonstrate torque.

" –Isn't Gai the greatest lecturer _ever_?" Lee was exclaiming in delight, having been present for the lecture, "I had heard that he was amazing but I never anticipated that he would fill me with such desire to learn!"

"…You're nuts," Naruto sighed heavily, finally acknowledging that the stain on his cheek wasn't about to come off. His phone suddenly started to ring. He was too absorbed in pulling it from his pocket that he wasn't watching where he was going and walked dead into someone.

"Oi, watch where you're fucking going!" a voice drawled at him, and he looked up to see a tall man in an open-collared shirt with slicked-back hair glaring down at him.

"Sorry man –" Naruto started to say, before he was rudely pushed aside. "Hey! No need to be a dick!" The man paused and looked over his shoulder.

"…I'm sorry, did you fucking _say _something to me?" he snapped, facing him again.

"Maybe I did!" Naruto growled, "I said I was sorry!" Suddenly the bigger man was looming over him and sneering down.

" –Talk back to me one more time, you little fucking runt," the man snorted, "I fucking dare you –"

"Naruto…maybe…maybe we should go…" Lee remarked, just to save the situation from turning bad.

"Yeah; fuck off," the man snapped, "And fucking keep out of my way." And just like that, he was off again with Naruto glaring after him.

"…Oi, I totally could've taken him!" Naruto whinged, fishing out his phone and answering it, "Oh hey mom! Yeah, I just finished class today!"

"_How was your first day, sweetie_?" Kushina inquired curiously. Naruto groaned.

"My lecturers are insane!" He exclaimed hotly, "I already have homework from a lecturer who hates me…Sasuke got a fan club –it's not fair, mom!"

"_Sasuke Uchiha_? _Oh Naruto, say hello for me_!"

"…Sasuke, mom says hi…" Naruto muttered grudgingly, "I just bumped into this massive asshole –"

"_Naruto, watch your language_!"

"Sorry mom...And at lunch time we brought lunch in the food court and there was like this crazy girl war over two guys…" he sighed heavily, "It was crazy!"

"_Have you thought about getting a job_?"

"Mom! I literally just started here; can't I enjoy it a little bit…" he was complaining.

While Naruto was busy on the phone with his mother, Sasuke was growing increasingly more annoyed with the fact that there appeared to be girls watching him. It was bloody high school all over again. Lee was talking about something to do with the physics lecture; blissfully unaware that neither Sasuke nor Naruto was listening to him. After a few minutes, Naruto hung up in relief.

"…Hey, Sasuke, want to come help me with my chemistry homework?" he inquired brightly.

"Not on your life, idiot; do it yourself," Sasuke snorted, glancing sideways at him.

"Aw come on Sasuke, don't be so mean!" Naruto snapped, folding his arms crossly and glaring at his old friend, "You're so selfish, you know that?"

"You're just stupid –"

"Okay, say that one more time, bastard!" the blonde growled hotly.

"Is he threatening Sasuke?" a girl exclaimed angrily from somewhere nearby, and immediately Naruto felt that all-too familiar sense of growing dread. Slowly, he turned around and discovered to his horror that there were at least a dozen fangirls standing there behind him; all looking angry that he was questioning anything the younger Uchiha had to say.

"Uhh…help?" Naruto inquired with a weak gulp, knowing from past experiences what was coming. "Look over there!" He shouted, pointing dramatically. The split second that they looked was enough for him to sprint off as fast as he could before they began chasing after him with a united yell. "Sasuke! _HELP ME!_"

"…Should we not help him?" Lee inquired with a small frown as they watched Naruto dart across the park, leaping over chairs to avoid the rabid fangirls who were in furious pursuit, defending Sasuke's intelligence and personality even though they'd pretty much just noticed him earlier that day.

"Nope," Sasuke smirked; ahh, finally something good to come out of this day.

"SASUKE, YOU BASTARD!" Naruto shouted, looking over his shoulder to see that the Uchiha was wandering away in the opposite direction. He gave a low cry as he ditched his bag in an attempt to lighten his load. These fangirls were so much faster than the ones from high school!

Sasuke just jammed both hands into his pockets, rather pleased with how this had turned out; despite the creation of what appeared to be his own fan club in the space of a few short hours. Despite himself, he chuckled a little. Life was never dull with Naruto around; that was for sure.

Maybe he had missed him; maybe just a little.

"See you tomorrow, idiot."

* * *

**An interesting first day, right Naruto? Well, we can be sure that things are going to stay interesting! **

**So; review! What pairings do we want? What crazy things do we want to happen? Let me know! Keep me posted! And join me again for the next chapter where Naruto and the gang all get together again at Itachi's for a party! **

**xx K **


End file.
